Here Without You
by Cougar Draven
Summary: A songfic to 3 Doors Down. Will Cougar put up with Eric Bischoff for long?


Here Without You  
  
a songfic to 3 Doors Down  
  
A/N: I wrote this basically to say my true feelings about the girl I love. I'm 17, so we're not married, but the Cougar Draven in this story is married to his girl.  
  
------  
  
~A hundred days have made me older~  
  
~since the last time that i saw your pretty face~  
  
Cougar Draven stood tall. It was WrestleMania 30, and he was set to defend his WWE Championship against the winner of the Royal Rumble, who was his former tag partner, Tha Killa. Cougar didn't care. Killa had turned on him after he had won the Royal Rumble.  
  
~a thousand lies have made me colder~  
  
~and i don't think i can look at this the same~  
  
Of course, that was all storyline. In real life, Killa and he were best friends. Had been for close to 15 years. But there were others Cougar didn't get along with. Eric Bischoff, for instance. He had taken over Vince's job in 2006. Originally, when Cougar began work with WWE at 22, in 2009, he had liked Eric. But now things were different. Eric had lied to him about things, most of which didn't bother him, but one that did.  
  
~but all the miles that seperate~  
  
~disappear now when i'm dreaming of your face~  
  
Cougar, like he usually did before a match, daydreamed about his wife. They had been married for, oh, three or four years, at that point. But he hadn't seen her in that many months, since before Armageddon, which was when he had won the title. He called her every day, and made sure to say hi to his son every day, but that wasn't really what had bothered him. Eric Bischoff had fired his wife from WWE, and then subsuquently lied about it to Cougar. He had also forbidden Cougar to go home, saying that he was the champ, and so he was needed at every house show. This, in itself, had been another lie, as he hadn't wrestled much. So, he had a plan.  
  
~i'm here without you baby~  
  
~but you're still on my lonely mind~  
  
Cougar wanted to communicate his love for his wife, at WrestleMania, by using a specific theme, "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. Bischoff had said absolutely not. "Hell no, Cougar. She has no connection to WWE, and so you cannot do it." With that, his meeting was over.  
  
~i think about you baby~  
  
~and i dream about you all the time~  
  
Cougar had walked out and destroyed a table. He had also found a reporter and revealed the next two weeks' broadcasts. Of course, Bischoff was pissed, but Cougar didn't care. He had told him before. Anything needing settling gets settled in the ring, and that was his strong point.  
  
~i'm here without you baby~  
  
~but you're still with me in my dreams~  
  
~and tonight it's only you and me~  
  
At night, he slept in hotels in fullsize beds that made his heart long for home even more. He always reprimanded himself for not using his teaching degree. He had specifically gotten it because he wanted to teach, but had chosen a path in wrestling.  
  
~the miles just keep rollin'~  
  
~as the people leave their way to say hello~  
  
Well, the day after his meeting, Cougar had talked to the sound operator and said that no matter what, his choice was to be the theme played when he came out to the ring at WrestleMania. Cougar said he would take the heat for it.  
  
~i've heard this life was overrated~  
  
~but i hope that it gets better as we go~  
  
And right on schedule, a member of the backstage crew ran out to the ring following Cougar's entrance.  
  
"Cougar, Eric is pissed."  
  
"Get him out here."  
  
"He won't come, Cougar. He says he'll fire you."  
  
"Tell him I said he can fire me, in the ring, or he can fire me in the back. What needs settled gets settled in the ring. I'll find him, either way."  
  
~i'm here without you baby~  
  
~but you're still on my lonely mind~  
  
His thoughts turned once more to his wife as he wrestled the match. At one point, he attempted a German Suplex and hit his own head, knocking himself unconscious.  
  
~i think about you baby~  
  
~and i dream about you all the time~  
  
In his state, he thought he was with his wife, and it was many a moment before he realized that he was alone in the ring. Killa was saving time, because he knew that Bischoff would probably fire him.  
  
~i'm here without you baby~  
  
~but you're still with me in my dreams~  
  
~tonight girl its only you and me~  
  
Finally, when Cougar regained his senses, he landed his finishing move on Killa, which was the OMR. He pinned him for the victory, then waited. Right on cue, Eric Bischoff made his way out to the ring. He was carrying a contract that said "Cougar Draven" in big letters on it.  
  
~everything i know,and anywhere i go~  
  
~it gets hard but it wont take away my love~  
  
"Damn it, Cougar, I warned you!"  
  
"I know you did. I didn't care. Still don't."  
  
"You could be fired for this!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you! Your wife has no official connection to WWE, and therefore we do not care!"  
  
~and when the last one falls~  
  
~when it's all said and done~  
  
~it gets hard but it wont take away my love~  
  
Listening to the crowd booing Eric Bischoff, Cougar realized something very important.  
  
"You know, Eric, you're right. You don't care."  
  
Cougar punched him right in the face, and called for his music. While the music was playing, he looked at Eric. Cougar picked him up and gave him the OMR, then took his belt and left.  
  
~i'm here without you baby~  
  
~but you're still on my lonely mind~  
  
Bischoff was pissed. He raged backstage when he was revived, pushing people out of his way. Finally, he found Tha Killa.  
  
"Where the hell is Cougar?"  
  
"He's gone, Eric. He told me to tell you he left a message in your office. Something about Coach."  
  
~i think about you baby~  
  
~and i dream about you all the time~  
  
Eric arrived at his office, to see Jonathan Coachman buried in the middle of the remains of a desk. Coach would later recall that he had been Jackknifed into it after being bloodied by Draven. On the wall, written in Coach's blood, were the words "I quit. signed, CD". Eric stared in shock until someone came to help.  
  
~i'm here without you baby~  
  
~but you're still with me in my dreams~  
  
~tonight girl its only you and me~  
  
Four hours later, a tired Cougar Draven pulled into his driveway at home. He knocked on the door, and when his wife saw him, she said only two words:  
  
"I saw."  
  
------  
  
So, R&R and tell me how I did! 


End file.
